Family's Love
by guardianranger
Summary: Sequel to A-B-C-D-Squads. Aileen,Carmen,Geogria,Kevin,Justine,Alexandra,Cory ,Lance,Rachel,Molly,Derek,Ronald,Preston,Renee,May and Doreen have to adjust to living in the past with their parents's past-selves
1. Chapter 1

Family's Love

Meet Georgia Oliver:Part I

Author's Note: I know that Space Partol Delta didn't start until in the year 2020-but I'm changing it a bit-that it started in the year 1998.

Summary:Georgia Oliver is living with her father Doctor Tommy Oliver. Her siblings are still living in the future and aren't born yet-since they were sent in the year 2013. Along with Georgia are her friends-who are pretending to be kira and Connor's siblings because of their young age.

Color:Silver

Age:19

Squad:A

Siblings: Benajmin-25-Silver, Andrew-23, Scott-21 and her twin brother Gregory-19-Blue

Favorite foods:Homemade cooking. Seeing her mother wasn't a great cook.

Hi! Everyone my name is Georgia Oliver I'm currently living in the past with my fellow friends. My fellow team mate and friend Carmen Mcknight is currently staying at my dads house, only because her parents aren't married yet. Be kind of hard to explain to their parents about having a kid at their age.

My dad, Doctor Tommy Oliver currently lives in Reefside as a high school teacher. While his friends left to go back to Angel Grove, San Angeles, Ocean Bluff and Blue Bay Harbor. Right now Me and the others kids are worried about the affected on Aileen who had to leave her father in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel Grove:Part II

Georgia, Lance, Miley, Justine, Rachel and Derek were in Angel Grove Mall shopping with their parents-past-selves getting clothes seeing they didn't have much on from from the future.

"Wow! You guys have more bags than the girls"exclaimed Carlos being one of those staying behind with his friends.

"Yeah! We should know that our siblings buy more clothes"answered Miley at once said.

Suddenly Georgia watched beep, excusing herself for a moment to talk on the morpher. "Hey! What's up?"asked Georgia

"Aileen"said the voice.

When Aileen's name was brought up towards Georgia, Rachel-because she was with her brother, Alexandra was with her adopted father-Mack, Gwen was with her brothers, Carmen was with her parents.

"We shall be there in 3 minutes"answered Georgia turning towards the others in the face.

"Georgia! We heard Aileen being mention"said Cassie worried.

"Cory and Zoey wants us back to Briarwood something is wrong with Aileen"answered Geogria turning towards the teenagers-meaning their parents younger age.


	3. Chapter 3

Aileen:

Mystic Force Rangers, plus Andros, Ashley, Claire, Zoey, Cory and Zhane were worried about Aileen. Seeing how Zoey and Cory weren't letting Andros see his daughter at the moment-who had fainted.

Ashley was getting ignored at the moment-with the kids.

"Zoey! Has this ever happen before with Aileen not waking up?"asked Madison worried of course.

Zoey and Cory glared at each other in the face, they aren't sure what to tell the mystic force or the astro rangers about Aileen's conditions without the others being there.

"Hello! Has this ever happen to Aileen?"asked Ashley wanting to know what's was going on. Plus she didn't like the fact that Andros was paying more attention to his daughter from the future to her instead.

Before Zoey could say anything, Gwen had arrived with the others coming into the rootcore-headquarters to the mystic force ranger team.

"What's wrong?"asked May seeing she was with the wildforce rangers at the time, along with Kevin-who is adopted brother of Cole Evans.

"Aileen! She was fine for awhile than she fainted"answered Nick worried.

"How long has it been?"asked Rachel-because she had the same situation when her father died, then left in Sky's care.

"4 Hours ago"answered Chip eating some pizza at the moment.

"Uncle Chip! How can you eat in the time like this?"asked Derek staring at the yellow mystic force ranger. The other past-selves rangers glared at each other in the face-when they heard Derek called Chip uncle.

"Wait! How is Chip your uncle? Your dad is on the lightspeed rescue ranger team"said Taylor the yellow wildforce ranger team.

Most of the young teenagers didn't at first noticed Aileen coming down the stairs. "The male rangers don't mind us kids calling them uncles"answered Aileen since the situation in the future, she was closer to the mystic force ranger team than the others ranger teams.

Everyone turned towards the stairs where Aileen was leaning against Cory who ended up checking on his girlfriend-only a few people knew about their relationship in secret.

"Aileen! What happen?"asked May Jennifer Myers who was wondering.

"Yeah! We heard you fainted like 4 hours ago"exclaimed Derek Grayson-seeing his parents aren't alive in the future.

"Why! Zoey told those here at rootcore, it was the affect of the future being here in the past"answered Ashley arms around Andros shoulders.

Aileen, Cory, Gwen and Zoey were standing near each other of course. Seeing they are very close to each other as friends. Seeing how Gwen, lost her parents at a young age. Since Hunter and Blake at first didn't know they had a sister in the first place.


	4. Chapter 4

Gwen Bradley:

Author's Note: Just thought I would let you know some things of each rangers siblings or kids. Since their background wasn't mention much in the first story.

Name: Gwen Bradley

Adopted:

Parents:Deceased-Phillip-Hope-deceased

Siblings-Hunter and Blake of the ninja storm ranger team-They are the crimson and navy thunder rangerss.

Age:16

Color:Yellow

Level-C-Squad

Favorite things to do are reading, writing, cooking, watching her brothers motorbiking, was on dance team-that Cory and Aileen are captains for in the future.

Favorite Colors Are:White, Silver and Blue.


	5. Chapter 5

Xander's Point Of View:Part I

Author's Note:Sorry for not updating as much, as I should. Been busy with work.

Xander was thinking to himself, how he really wanted to hit a certain yellow ranger in the face. But knew he really couldn't do that in front of the other past-rangers and the kids who were at rootcore, waiting on the news of Aileen. Who at the moment was standing at the foot of the stairs at rootcore.

Xander knew the rest of the mystic force rangers cared about Aileen, Cory Scott-son to Jason Scott was staying with his girlfriend and Zoey cousin to Aileen in the future.

"Aileen! Zoey was telling us something was wrong?"said Georgia Oliver-daughter to Tommy Oliver of the future time.

"Something about you fainting"said T:J seeing how rest of the space rangers came back to rootcore shortly, after leaving like 10 hours ago.

Aileen at first stares at them in the face. "Uncle Nick! Could I have some water to drink?"asked Aileen out loud. Since Nick was standing near Xander who was standing near Cory and Zoey-near the stairs.

"Sure! Coming right up"said Nick getting some ice water for his niece of the future.

"Aileen! How are you feeling?"asked Andros worried about his daughter-from the future.

5 seconds later, Aileen is sitting Xander's lap-because she still weak-due to the time traveling from the future. Drinking some water, that Uncle Nick gave her moments before.

'Aileen! You don't have to answer him"said Alexandra angrily-glaring at the red space ranger in the face.

Ashley spoke up. "Why! Are you treating my boyfriend like this. He has nothing to do what happen in the future"said Ashley out loud.

Cory, Zoey, Alexandra, Ronald, Carmen, Georgia, Rachel, Derek, Molly, Gwen, Dorren, Renee, May and Lance stood up facing towards those who came back to the headquarters of the mystic force ranger team.

"We aren't stupid, we all know what happen in our timeline"bellowed Carmen Mcknight.

"We might not been there when it took place. But we saw it in our own eyes, that Uncle Andros will never be the same"said Zoey angrily.

"What you kids talking about?"asked Carlos wondering.

"Ashley Hammond! Is the reason why Aileen doesn't have a father in our future. Uncle Xander is the one who becomes a father figure towards Aileen-as for the rest of the mystic force"bellowed Rachel angrily-really wanting to pounce on Ashley-if not her brother Sky holding onto her.

Andros and those who didn't know the sad news, were shocked.

"Is that why! Aileen doesn't trust me?"asked Andros shocked of the news given by Rachel.

"Aileen has never trusted anyone, besides the mystic force rangers, ninja storm, space partol delta, operation overdrive and mystic force rangers who were there"said Gwen Bradley arms across her chest.

Xander is thinking a moment-Aileen saids something into his mind. "Please! Make them leave"said Aileen telling Xander.

Xander stands up quickly, sensing that Aileen was tired again. "Believe it's best if you guys leave"said Xander going up the stairs again-with Aileen-since she was still weak.

"Leave! You got to be kidding me?"shouted Ashley wanting answers.


	6. Chapter 6

Nick's Point Of View:

Nick saw Xander take Aileen back upstairs of their headquarters in Rootcore of the mystic force. He turned back towards the rangers who were still standing there. Had so say something to Ashley-who was dating Andros past-self-who was worried about his daughter.

Ashley was getting angrily that-not in having answers from the kids-who are from the future.

"Hey! What's going on?"asked Ashley demanding.

Zoey was leaning against her father-of the past. Gwen was sitting between her brothers who are younger in the past-meaning Hunter and Blake of the ninja storm ranger team.

Lance and Ronald were sitting next to each other on the couch. Georgia was sitting next to her father-Tommy younger self in the past.

Carmen was sitting between her parents-young selves in the past-meaning Connor and Kira of the Dino Thunder Ranger team.

May Myers was standing near her uncle Wesley Collins and the rest of the Wildforce Ranger team. Molly was standing near her father-Rocky Desantoes who was eating some pizza-that Chip had used with his magic cell-phone.

"ASHLEY HAMMOND! That is enough"bellowed Nick Russell of the Mystic Force said out loud. In made, Ashley stop in what she was doing in the headquarters.

"Yeah! Right now, we kids don't need to hear you yelling at us"said Alexandra-adopted daughter to Mack-of the operation overdrive ranger teams.

"Ashley! Nick's right you really need to stop with this yelling at the kids"said T:J the blue space ranger said out loud.

Andros is more worried about his daughter-Aileen who doesn't want anything to do with him in the past. He wants to know what, happen to change the fact that Aileen doesn't want anything to do with him in the past.

"Andros! It will take some time for Aileen, so trust people here in the past"said Xander who came back from upstairs, and notices Andros sitting with his head-in hands.


	7. Chapter 7

Rangers Of The Future:Part I

Commander Sky Tate was sitting on the couch-of his father's mansion-is Silver Hills. He had a day off from work, is thinking of his sister sending-Rachel to the past-because right now the future wasn't safe.

Knew from the start that the future wasn't safe to begin with when the kids went to the past first day, could alterrnate their timeline.

"Man!I miss you very much Rachel, hope your safe"said Sky thinking too loudly of course.

Rest of the B-Former Squad came walking into the mansion they were thinking the safety of the kids of course. Seeing how some of the parents weren't too happy in sending their kids to the past.

"Sky! How are you doing?"asked Sydney who was worried of course.

Sky peers up from the couch. "That the fact I sent my sister to the past. Did I make the right decisions in sending most of the kids to the past?"asked Sky wondering if he made a wrong choice.

"Sky! The other parents will know you had to make a choice in already sending Aileen to the past"said Jack the former red ranger pointed it out.

"Boy! Where Rocky and Connor the fact they weren't too happy to begin with"answered Bridge finding some buttery toast at Sky's house.

"Well! Commander Oliver could have said something also"said Elizabeth pointing it out.

"Maybe! Aileen will have a better life in the past, since her father is in the statis chambers"said Sydney hoping to see Rachel again.

"Well! We already know how that turned out"said Xander walking into the mansion and sits down.

Seeing how the Future Rangers-met their past-selves when a portal had bought some of the kids back to the future.


	8. Chapter 8

Andros Point Of View

Andros was sitting down in the headquarters of the Mystic Force-in Rootcore. He felt bad, because his daughter from the future-didn't trust him enough to be close to him. He wasn't sure what happen happen in the future, to make Aileen hate him so much.

But learning that Ashley was the cause of his future self-coma-like sleep for at least 10 years of Aileen's life.

"Uncle Andros! It will take some time for Aileen to trust you"said Carmen Mcknight-who was leaning over her parents-younger selves who were busy doing something in the back-ground.

Andros look up from where he was sitting. "Is there a reason, why my daughter doesn't trust anyone, including me?"asked Andros wondering.

Carmen, Doreen and Gwen glared at each other in the face. "It would have to be the fact that you almost died in the future"said Doreen who was leaning against her father's younger self in the past.

"Died! Wait your saying that Andros almost died in the future?"asked Cassie shocked of the news.

"Yes! If it wasn't for the statis pod we had in handy"said Zoey who came downstairs after checking on Aileen's health issue.

"How is Aileen doing?"asked Blake wondering.

"She's resting right now! Although, Aileen did ask to see you Andros alone with Xander"answered Cory haopy for Aileen, but not happy in seeing Ashley there at the headquarters.

Andros races upstairs to see his daughter. Aileen was drinking some orange juice she had conjured up with Xander's magic wand.

"Aileen! Zoey said you wanted to see me"said Andros wanting to get closer to his daughter.

Aileen nods her head. "Sorry! For the way I have been treating you, ever since coming to live here in the past. But! It's up to you about dating a certain person"said Aileen who leaning against Xander.

Andros nods his head understanding the situation.


	9. Chapter 9

Cory: Part I

Hi! Everyone my name is Cory Scott son the first red ranger Jason Scott-of the future time. I'm in the past-because our future isn't safe anymore, more worried about my girlfriend Aileen the daughter to Andros who is a coma state-statis pod.

Right now we are living in the past with the mystic force rangers. Not sure the reason why Aileen wants to see Andros, after all-knowing she's not doing so well here in the past.

Have a mind to punch something or a certain yellow ranger, because of issues that happen in the future, the reason why Aileen doesn't have a father later in the future time.

Gwen is one of friends who can sense certain things, unlike her brothers-Hunter and Blake who are the thunder rangers-part of the ninja storm ranger team.

"Gwen! Can you hear or sense anything wrong?"asked Georgia daughter to Tommy Scott of the future.

Gwen was sitting between Hunter and Blake who were busy doing something at rootcore-headquarters. "Xander! Isn't happy that everyone is still here at the headquarters. Aileen fell asleep with Andros"answered Gwen yawning a bit.

"WHAT! Do you mean Andros is with that brat"yelled Ashley

"Shut up! Do you want to wake Aileen up? She hasn't been sleeping that well"answered Alexandra Hartford who was reading a book.

Cory said something out loud. "Ok! Enough, Everyone go home and do something else. We will call you if something is wrong"yelled Cory getting irrated at those who were still doing different things in the headquarters.

"Cory! Is right we been here for the past 3 days now"said Eric Myers worried about his daughter May-Myers who had fallen asleep already.

"Wait a minute! Cory what about you where are you going to stay?"asked Dustin wondering.

Cory was about to say something to the those in the headquarters. Nick said it instead.

"Cory! Is staying here, because he is now working at the rock podium"answered Nick.

Cory glares at the rangers in the past. "For the fact my girlfriend is currently not liking anyone right now"answered Cory.


	10. Chapter 10

Alexandra Hartford:Point Of View

Hey! Everyone I'm Alexandra Hartford the daughter to Mack Hartford of the Future Time of course. My color is the yellow and level is B. I'm stuck in the past along with some of my friends who were sent to the past because our future is isn't safe at the moment.

Age:13 Years Old

Father:Mack Hartford

Mother:Unknown

Color:Yellow

Hair:Light brown

Eyes:Blue

Height:4"8

Favorite Foods Are: Thai, Cereals, Ice Creams and Peanut Butter.

Favorite Colors Are: Purple, Pink and Black.

I'm currently sitting in at the headquarters of the Mystic Force Rangers reading a book of course. Can hear shouts being said from the others ranger teams-who aren't happy at the moment.

Heard Uncle Nick say something to the other rangers of the past. "Cory! Is staying here at rootcore, because he has permission from his father"said Nick with arms folded across his chest.

Cory standing up quickly.

"Aileen is speaking to Andros right now"said Gwen who was sitting in between her two brothers of the past.

Ashley was being pulled out the headquarters yelling at the news given to the rest of the ranger teams.

"You got to be kidding me"shouted Ashley being pulled by Carlos and T:J out of the headquarters.


	11. Chapter 11

Ashley's Point Of View:

_Sorry! I haven't been updating this story as much as I should be. Been busy at work, been sick with the flu and etc._

_Ashley Hammond tugs at the hands of her team mates Carlos and T:J Johnson of course. "Let me go should be there"answered Ashley._

_"Ashley, You need to know aren't the only one whose facing a hard time right now"answered Carlos._

_Ashley slaps Carlos on the cheek. "I don't care, Andros is my boyfriend and I'm not letting some kid from the future stand in our relationship we are having in the past"snapped Ashley shoving T:J away from her._

_T:J Johnson and Carlos looked at each other in the face._

_"We better go after Ashley, knowing our friends kids from the future might do something to her"answered Carlos._

_T:J nods his head. "I for sure don't want my daughter to punch a ranger in the face"answered T:J._

_(Home of the Mystic Force Rangers)-Briar woods and Rootcore at the moment._

_Andros finally came downstairs and sat down at Rootcore at the moment._

_"Andros! Did Aileen say anything else?"asked Connor the red dino thunder ranger who was wondering._

_Andros glares up at the red dino thunder rangers in the face. He looks over to the mystic force rangers in the face. "I want what's best for my daughter and knowing she is in good hands at the moment. I want Aileen to remain with the mystic force rangers, only because some certain people on my team don't like the kids"answered Andros._

_Mystic Force rangers nods their heads._

_"Aileen can stay with us at our home"answered madison smiling at the former rangers in the face._

_Xander looks at his team mate in the face. "No way is Aileen staying with you girls, I'm the one whose is going to be taking responsible for her"answered Xander._

_"How are you going to explain to your roomates have a kid living with you?"asked Vida pointing it out._

_(Aileen comes downstairs) "You wouldn't happen have anything to eat? It's been awhile since some of us had anything to eat"answered Aileen._

_"We can head over to Angel Grove, if the kids won't mind going"answered Zhane pointing it out to the others._

_Others nodded their heads saying it was ok._

_(Angel Grove) at the juice bar right now._

_Andros, Zhane, Karone, Cassie, Carlos, T:J and Ashley who was staying away from the kids from the future. They already knew what to order at the juice bar at the moment._

_As for Tommy and the others so did they knew what to order._

_"So what are you kids going to have?"asked Sydney who was wondering._

_Molly Desantoes looks at the menu in front of the girls who were sharing it. "I shall have a tuna salad sandwich with a chocolate milkshake"answered Molly._

_"Just a salad and water"answered Ronald._

_Getting glares from the rangers of the past._

_"Why are you getting a salad for?"asked Eric the red quantum ranger who was wondering._

_"There's nothing else on the menu we like"snapped Gwen Bradley answered._

_Eric Myers not liking the fact that Gwen Bradley spoke to him a few minutes before. "Just wait a minute you have no right to speak to a former ranger like that. Did your parents ever teach you manners?"snapped Eric angrily._

_Aileen put her foot down at the moment. "Don't you ever speak to one of my team mates ever again! Gwen isn't the only one who lost her parents in the line of duty"answered Aileen getting up from where she was sitting._

_"Wait aren't you going to eat something?"asked Vida who was wondering._

_Aileen shakes her head._

_"You said you were hungry"said Connor._

_Aileen glares at Connor and Eric in the face._

_Rest of their friends and teammates looked at each other in the face._

_Gwen stood up suddenly. "Actually! I think I'm with Aileen on this one, we will go back to San Angeles and eat there"answered Gwen._

_Cory Scott stood up, Alexandra Hartford,Carmen Mcknight,Georgia Oliver,Zoey,Justin Astin and Aileen they just left the juice bar._

_Mack hartford going after his daughter from the future in a flash of lightening._

_"Sorry, Guys"said Xander racing after Aileen in a flash._

_Tommy, Kira and Ethan going after Georgia._

_Jason going after his son-already knowing he can take care of himself._

_Zhane and Karone followed too._

_Andros goes too._

_Ashley follows him of course. "Andros! Where do you think your going off too?"snapped Ashley._

_Andros looks at Ashley in the face. "I'm sorry, Ashley this isn't going to work out right now"answered Andros._

_Tears coming down Ashley face_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

_Aileen was currently in a coma at the moment-especially when Ashley gotten revenage on her-for taking Andros away._

_At the moment no one knows it was Ashley that had trap Aileen._

_Aileen wasn't the only one who was in a deep coma like sleep._

_Cory Scott and Zoey were both in a coma like sleep too-they were there when Ashley had attacked Aileen out of nowhere._

_(Ashley pretending nothing happen at the moment) her not knowing that a camera was involved in the incident._

_Right now Andros, Jason most of the mystic force rangers were sitting around now._

_"We need to find out who put the kids in a coma?"asked Madison the pink mystic force who was worried of course._

_Her team mates nodded their heads._

_Justin Stewart was looking at the computer at the moment._

_(Blake and Hunter Bradley) were standing outside in the private waiting room area. _

_"I don't understand who would want to attack Cory,Aileen and Zoey"answered Alexandra who was sitting in the waiting room area._

_"Cory,Aileen and Zoey they wouldn't hurt anyone"answered Ronald._

_Gwen Bradley standing up. "I really want to get a hold of who ever did this to our friends and make them pay"yelled Gwen angrily._

_Her other friends and teammates standing up too agreeing._

_"Yeah! Make them pay"shouted Molly Desantoes._

_Carmen Mcknight comes hurrying into the private waiting room-of the rootcore-since that's where Cory,Aileen and Zoey were being kept watched. "Guys! We have a problem"shouted carmen._

_"Carmen! What's wrong?"asked Vida who was wondering._

_Carmen holds out a camera in her hands._

_"Where did you find that?"Nick Russell who was wondering._

_"It was with Zoey,Cory and Aileen when they were attacked, by a certain yellow ranger"shouted Carmen angrily._

_Andros, Zhane and Jason stood up now._

_"By the way where is Ashley?"asked Chip who was wondering._

_"Shopping with Cassie, Kimberly and the other girls"answered Justin._

_(At the Angel Grove) Mall._

_Girls were talking among each other._

_Ashley being tired-sat down-enjoying her smoothie._

_"I hope they catch who ever put Cory,Aileen and Zoey in the coma"whispered Kimberly worried at the moment._

_Others nodding their heads of agreeing._

_(15 seconds later) they found _

_Jason, Andros, Nick, Xander and Zhane walking towards them of course-with a camera in their hands._

_"What's going on?"asked Cassie who was wondering._

_Jason grabs the drink that Ashley was drinking at the moment-tossed it on the ground._

_Ashley stands up now. "Hey! Why did you do that for?"yelled Ashley._

_Jason turns towards Ashley in the face. "Your the reason why my son Cory is laying in a coma right now"answered Jason angrily._

_Zhane and Andros nod their heads too-not happy at the moment._

_(It has been decided that Andros and Zhane will be punishing Ashley at the moment._

_Ashley was currently tied to a bed at the moment. "Please you can't do this"begged Ashley._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

_It's been at least several weeks now_

_Zoey,Aileen,Cory,Nick and Xander live together in a house they had brought,since Rock Podium's open another location in Angel Grove._

_The three of them were relaxing in the pool on the property._

_Aileen was getting to have Andros around-since he's no longer dating Ashley anymore._

_"Hey! We brought some games"shouted Kevin Evans-son to Cole Evans of the wildforce rangers._

_"Hey! We brought some food"shouted Ronald Corbrett._

_"We brought our parents with us too"murmured Georgia Oliver._

_Seeing some of the former rangers wanted to see Xander,Nick,Zoey,Cory and Aileen._

_"Xander Bly! We don't see you anymore at the other parties"whinned Connor complaning._

_Xander Bly gives Connor a glare in the face. "I have responsible now-as a father to Aileen who I have full custody of"answered Xander._

_"Connor give it a rest"answered Carmen giving her father's past selve a look._

_Splash _

_"What was that for?"snapped Zoey getting soaked._

_"Zoey,You already wet anyways"answered Justin Aston-little sister to Will Aston of the operation overdrive ranger team pointed out._

_Aileen was leaning against Cory Scott in the hot-tub._

_"Aileen, Come on we have some things to talk about"answered Justine_

_Aileen doesn't really like Justine Aston one bit. "What's there to talk about?"asked Aileen drinking some water from a bottle._

_"What's going to happen to us?"asked Miley._

_"What do you mean what's going to happen to you kids?"asked Kimberly Hart._

_"Since we have been living here for some time,what about school?"asked Georgia._

_"Aileen,Zoey,Cory,Gwen,Rachel and Alexandra are already done with school"answered Lance._

_"Guess where ever your living with your family members-they would put you in the school"answered Jason pointing it._

_"How are Aileen,Zoey,Cory,Gwen,Rachel and Alexandra already done with school?"asked Kira pointing it out._

_"We been training most of life at the different academies at space partol delta,solar/elite academy and the wind/thunder academy since we were 3 years old"answered Gwen Bradley._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Ashley's Point Of View:Part II

_Ashley Hammond was furious and unhappy that she was no longer dating Andros. I don't care I'm going to try fine a way to get my man back to me-Ashley was thinking inside her mind._

_(Flashback) _

_"Andros,You can't be serious?"asked Ashley _

_Andros looks at Ashley sitting there in a chair at the mall."Ashley,I have responsible to help Aileen adjust here in the past. She needs me now-since can't returning to the future time with her friends._

_"Andros,What's going to happen to us?"asked Ashley with tears coming down her face._

_"Ashley, I'm sorry it's got to be this way"answered Andros leaving Ashley in tears._

_(End of Flashback)_

_Ashley is sitting nursing a latte at the angel grove mall,with shopping bags on the ground-making some plans to get ride of Aileen for good._

_It's been at least over 2 weeks since Andros broke up with her._

_(Miley Hart,Kimberly Hart,Georgia Oliver,Tommy Oliver-he no choice but to carry the girls bags-he didn't mind-give him more time to spend with his daughter-Georgia,Justine Aston to get away from her brother-Will Aston,May Myers and Doreen Johnson going too shopping for clothes._

_T:J Johnson ended up going with Tommy who he wouldn't be the only guy there with a brunch of girls who like to gossip._

_Group sitting down at a couple tables down from where Ashley was sitting nursing a latte._

_"Uncle T:J isn't that Ashley?"asked Miley pointing to Ashley a couple rows down._

_T:J and Tommy turned towards where Miley was pointing too._

_T:J looks at Tommy. "I will be right back"answered T:J walking towards one of his team mates on the space ranger team._

_"Gee! Why would you want to go to her for?"murmured Doreen who is sitting drinking some tea._

_Ashley is taken back when T:J sits across from her. "T:J! What are you doing here?"asked Ashley._

_T:J saids something to Ashley. "Ashley! I'm here with my daughter shopping with her friends,Kimberly and tommy are here too. How are you doing?"asked T:J_

_ Ashley felt tears coming down her face. "T:J! Andros and I broke up,he doesn't want me now Aileen is here"cried Ashley._

_Doreen and the rest of the group-saw T:J hug Ashley._

_"Blue Space Ranger,Shouldn't be hugging a person who committed a crime"shouted several other voices standing up now._

_"Ashley,Hasn't committed a crime"said T:J standing up._

_"Doesn't matter if the yellow space ranger hasn't committed the crime yet,but it already happen in the future time"snapped Gwen Bradley who was standing there not looking very happy._

_"Future time and the past time are two different time periods"answered Carlos pointing it out._

_"Doesn't matter-we don't like traders who hurt those we love"answered Doreen Johnson._


	15. Chapter 15

Coma:Part I

_Aileen was currently in a private section of a hospital in a coma like sleep,it's been at least over 2 days since she's been brought in the place._

_Andros couldn't believe his daughter from the future-was in a coma. "No"shouted Andros angrily._

_None of Aileen's friends and team mates couldn't do much anymore._

_"Who would do this?"asked Cory who was worried about his girlfriend._

_"We don't know,although we aren't sure it already happen here in the past"answered Gwen._

_"What already happen here in the past?"asked Connor._

_"Ashley Hammond getting revenage against Aileen for Andros for leaving her"answered Alexandra standing there at the hartford mansion._

_"No! Ashley wouldn't do something like that"exclaimed her friends-T:J,Carlos and Cassie said at once._

_"Then you don't know much about Ashley,where we came from-Uncle Andros almost died in the line of duty"snapped Gwen bradley standing up now._

_"No! There's no way our Ashley in the past would do something like this"said Cassie standing up for her best friend and team mate._

_Xander Bly leaning against the wall in the kitchen. He's been a father figure to Aileen since she came to the past. "I can't lose Aileen,she became like a daughter to me"answered Xander._

_"Xander! You aren't going to lose Aileen"answered Will _

_Xander gives Will an angry look. "How do you know that Aileen will survive? She's in a coma who ever hurted my adopted daughter"snapped Xander Angrily._

_Andros comes walking into the house,groans into Zhane's shoulders. "I can't lose her"cried Andros._

_Zoey,Alexandra,Gwen and Cory leave the house to go see Aileen and protect her. The four of them know that Aileen being in a coma has to do with Ashley Hammond._

_(6 months later) still no sign of Aileen getting any better_

_Doctors knows that Aileen is being on life support helping her breathe. They are talking to the family members._

_"Wait a minute you want to take my daughter off of life support,why on earth would you do that?"yelled Xander angrily._

_"I'm sorry,there's nothing we can do more for Aileen Bly right now, she's still not getting any better being on life support"answered rath one of the doctors who was takening Aileen Bly case._

_"No! We aren't letting you take Aileen off of life support"shouted Zhane._

_Zoey is thinking a moment to herself. "What are the chances without the life support?"asked Zoey._

_Everyone turns towards Zoey._

_"There's a 50/50 percent that Aileen could wake up from the coma or not"answerd rath stepping out of the room._

_Giving the family members some time to think before they took Aileen off the life support._

_Cory Scott, Alexandra Bly,Zoey and Gwen Bradley looked at each other._

_"It's what Aileen would wanted,she wouldn't want to die like this"answered Zoey._

_Mouths were wide open from the former rangers._

_"Zoey,How could you say that about your cousin?"asked Carter Grayson pointing it._

_Zoey shrugs her shoulders._

_"It happen before in our future,that caused Aileen to slip into a coma"answered Ronald corbrett._

_"Why didn't you tell this sooner?"asked billy._

_"We didn't think it would happen here in the past,Aileen slip into a coma right after Uncle Andros being in a statis pod"answered Georgia Oliver standing there._

_"It's what our Aileen wanted-to be off the life support she's strong"answered Alexandra hartford._

_(3 days later) Aileen was taken off the life support._

_Zoey,Alexandra,Gwen,Georgia and Cory lended some of their powers towards Aileen to get better hoping it work._


	16. Chapter 16

Coma:Part II

_Aileen was taken off the life support there was a chance she wouldn't make it through the night._

_Xander Bly,Andros,Zhane,Karone and some of the others weren't too happy with the news given._

_Alexandra Hartford,Cory Scott,Zoey and Gwen Bradley knew the risks they were taking._

_"I'm doing this to the one I love"answered Cory._

_"I'm doing this for my cousin sake"answered Zoey_

_"We aren't going to get into trouble right?"asked Alexandra who didn't want to get caught._

_"We only know one person who would do this to Aileen"asked Gwen Bradley standing there._

_"Uncle Andros and Uncle Xander can't lose Aileen in the past time"answered Zoey._

_(4 kids disappeared out of no trace)_

_6 hours later_

_"Has anyone seen Gwen?"asked Tori Hanson the blue ninja storm ranger asked._

_"No! We haven't seen Gwen"answered Lance Cranston_

_"That's strange-there are four of our friends missing"exclaimed Carmen Mcknight standing up now_

_When Carmen mention four of the kids were missing,former rangers of the past stood up._

_"We are missing Cory,Alexandra,Zoey and Gwen"shouted Georgia Oliver who stood up now._

_"You don't think those four knew something was wrong?"Asked Molly daughter to Rocky of the future._

_"Something is wrong"answered Kimberly worried about her nephew._

_2 Days later,former rangers were shocked that the person who was reponsible of Aileen Bly being in the hospital was brought to justice._

_"What do you mean caught the person?"asked several voices._

_Gwen bradley comes walking back into the house-where some of the former rangers were staying._

_"Gwen! You have some explaining to do"said Blake Bradley standing there._

_"Zoey"shouted Zhane racing towards his daughter._

_"Cory,Where were you?"asked Jason Scott_

_"Where's Alexandra?"asked Ronny._

_"With our prisoner who is handcuff and tied down to a table"answered Cory._

_"Prisoner"shouted several voices._

_"Uncle Andros,You aren't going to like the news on who put Aileen in the hospital in the first place"answered Zoey._

_Once the 3 out of the 4 kids told their parents who caused Aileen to be in the hosptail in teh first place._

_Xander Bly and his team mates were furious._

_"I'm so going to murder a certain someone"shouted Xander._

_"Xander! You wouldn't do any good if your in jail. Aileen needs you"answered Nick-the red mystic force ranger._

_(Ashley was tied and handcuff to a table)_

_Alexandra Hartford was sitting there in a chair._

_Ashley was yelling. "Let me go"shouted Ashley._


	17. Chapter 17

Forgiveness:Part I

_Andros was furious in what the former Yellow-Space Ranger did to his daughter Aileen who was still in bad shape,still in a coma. "Ashley! How could you do this?"yelled Andros angrily._

_(Gwen,Alexandra,Zoey and Cory) were already getting yelled at by their parents-past-selves or siblings._

_"Why didn't the four of you say something sooner?"yelled Connor angrily._

_"Did you four know that Ashley was involved in this situation?"asked Tommy._

_"We already knew that Ashley doesn't like Aileen,it happen in our future"answered Gwen Bradley standing there._

_"It happen in our future,where my cousin lost her father-because of what the yellow space did,leaving Uncle Andros half-dead. If it wasn't for the mystic force and the operation overdrive rangers-Andros would be dead"answered Zoey._

_Zhane was furious that Ashley would caused this much damaged to his niece and daughter. He wasn't angry at his daughter going after Ashley along with her friends._

_"How did you get Ashley tied to the table?"asked Ethan pointing it out._

_"We have many ways to get things"answered Alexandra Hartford leaning against the wall._

_(Andros storms out of the conference room) he can't deal with the situation right now._

_(Aileen) wasn't doing good right now._

_Zoey could sense something was wrong with her cousin. "Aileen"shouted Zoey racing into the medical center where her cousin was kept still hook to machines._

_No longer having the life support anymore._

_Alarms could be heard through out the base._

_"Aileen! Don't you dare die on us"shouted Zoey angrily._

_Gwen,Alexandra,Cory,Georgia and Carmen came racing into the room._

_Bright Lights had appeared above Aileen's form_

_Mouths were wide open now_

_"You know what to do"voices whispering to the 6 of the kids standing there._

_Zoey calls out her powers-Spirit Ranger red_

_Carmen calls her powers-Spirit Ranger black_

_Alexandra calls her powers out-Spirit Ranger Yellow_

_Cory-calls his powers out-Spirit Ranger Pink_

_Georgia calls out her powers-spirit ranger silver_

_Gwen calls out her powers-Lightening Element Force_

_Shinning bright lights come out of their forms_

_"What in the world is going on here?"shouted Blake racing into the room-saw his sister standing there._

_Other former rangers of the past frozed in seeing 6 bright lights coming out of Zoey,Alexandra,Carmen,Cory,Gwen and Georgia forms._

_"What did you kids do?"shouted Jason Scott standing there in seeing his son._

_Andros,Zhane,Justin and some of them stood frozen in their spots._

_Slowly Aileen had awaken up due to being in a coma over 7 months now,she slowly walks out of the room-still was weak through._

_Ashley was currently still detained in the conference room area-when Aileen came slowly walking into the room. "Why are you here?"asked Ashley shocked in seeing Aileen standing before her._

_Aileen was still very weak-can feel her friends and team mates giving her engery. "Ashley Hammond the yellow space ranger. You are forgiven from all your sins"answered Aileen._

_Bright lights appeared out of Aileen's form._

_Ashley Screams. "No"cried Ashley_

_Footsteps appearing out of nowhere_

_"What did you do to Ashley?"shouted T:J,Cassie and Carlos._

_Aileen used all of her engery she had left. "I forgave Ashley for all of her sins"whispered Aileen._

_Zoey races towards Aileen. "No! You can't die not like this"cried Zoey._

_Andros hugs his daughter. "No! I can't lose you"cried Andros._

_Aileen looks slowly towards the others frozen with fear. "I'm so sorry"whispered Aileen._

_Xander Bly crying into his team mates shoulders._

_Aileen saids something to her friends. "Please look after each other for me"answered Aileen whispering her last breathe._

_Aileen's form disappears into bright lights_


	18. Chapter 18

chapter 18:

_It's been at least several days since Aileen disappeared into a brunch of lights_

_Active Rangers were shocked in what happen to Ashley Hammond-who is no longer a ranger anymore._

_Aileen had forgiven Ashley in what she did to her-meaning being in a coma like state_

_Andros shocked in seeing Ashley-he's upset hasn't spent much time with his daughter since the kids came to the past._

_(Ashley Hammond) is no longer a ranger right now-due some reasons,she looks at Andros. "Daddy! What's wrong?"asked Ashley who comes slowly walking towards Andros who was sitting in the family room-area-reading a book_

_Andros looks at the younger version of Ashley Hammond. "Nothing! You should be asleep"answered Andros._

_Ashley trys to climb onto Andros lap_

_Andros shifts a bit. "Why aren't you asleep?"asked Andros looking at Ashley Summers-who longer has the name Hammond anymore._

_Ashley whimpers into Andros chest_

_Andros sighs to himself,slowly get's up makes his way towards Ashley Summers-his adopted daughter's bedroom. _

_Ashley senses she's back in her bedroom now,whimpers._

_Andros puts Ashley undernearth the covers._

_Ashley screams. "No! Don't leave me"wailed Ashley_

_Andros groans to himself a moment-goes back and kneels down to Ashley level. "Young lady you need to go back to sleep,it's late"answered Andros getting up from kneeling on the floor-leaves the bedroom_

_Ashley cries into her pillow_

_Andros can sense and hear his adopted daughter's cries. He had first refused to take care of Ashley-since the death of his daughter Aileen._

_(In The Future time)_

_Xander Bly could feel the pain in his chest. "No"cried Xander_

_"Xander"shouted his team mates_

_Xander knows something happen to Aileen in the past. "Something is wrong, I can feel something is wrong in the past. Aileen she's dead"cried Xander into Nick's shoulders_

_Active Former Rangers frozed in their footsteps_

_Zhane,karone and others frozed in their spots_

_"No! It wasn't supposed to happen like this,Aileen wasn't supposed to die"screamed Zhane falling to the ground-couldn't believe his niece is dead_

_Aileen shows up in the future time-sees everything mourning for her in the past time_

_Andros the future he's alive-now that his daughter had went back to the past and died."No! Aileen"wailed Andros crying into karone's shoulders_

_Aileen is confused. "Why is everyone crying?"asked Aileen standing there_

_Rangers of the Future frozed in seeing Aileen standing there._

_"Aileen! What are you doing here?"asked Connor_

_"I live here"answered Aileen_

_"What happen in the past?"asked nick_

_Aileen looks at the rangers in the future. "Ashley Hammond has a new life now-as Ashley Summers-since she's no longer a ranger anymore. Andros of the past is the father of his ex-girlfriend,I had forgiven her in what she did to me in the past"answered Aileen_

_Aileen is hugged by Zhane,Karone and Andros._

_Andros looks at Aileen. "We need to talk in private"answered Andros_

_Aileen knows she probably will get in trouble for returning to the future_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

_Future Time-_

_Aileen is sitting down-in front of Andros who is completly heal now-from the statis pod._

_Andros already knows what might had happen in the past. "Aileen what happen in the past?"asked Andros._

_Aileen not wanting to look at Andros in the face._

_Andros sits down on the bed_

_"I died in the past,all what the yellow space ranger-Ashley did to me in the past"answered Aileen._

_Andros slowly takes the information given by his daughter,stood up from the bed. Turns towards Aileen right now. "I will deal with your punishment later,can't deal with this right now. Knowing your back in the future without your friends"answered Andros walking out of the bedroom._

_Aileen lays down on the bed,falls asleep knowing she will get into more trouble._

_(In the Past)_

_Cory Scott wasn't doing that well without Aileen-the two of have been dating. Now he doens't know what to do now-with his girlfriend gone. He was going to asked Aileen to marry him._

_"Cory! Aileen isn't going to want you unhappy"answered Jason Scott his father of the past._

_Cory Scott looks at Jason Scott. "I can't forgive Ashley in what she did to my dead girlfriend, who I was going to ask to marry me"shouted Cory angrily._

_"Ashley can't do anything now,since she's a kid now"answered Georgia pointing it out._

_Cory Scott stands up now. "Doesn't matter if that bitch is a kid now,Aileen isn't coming back anymore"answered Cory storming upstairs to his bedroom._

_(Ashley sitting on Andros lap) they were with their friends-meaning the space rangers._

_Cassie,T:J,Justin,Zhane and Karone stared at Ashley Summers-who is now 6 years old._

_"Do we even know how Ashley is a 10 year old?"asked Carlos who came racing towards his friends._

_6 of them knew why Carlos was late-was teaching soccer with some friends._

_Andros puts Ashley down on the chair._

_Ashley not wanting to get off of Andros lap,whinnes. "No!"answered Ashley._

_Andros get's up from where he's sitting with his friends. "I can't do this right now! Why was I the guardian of Ashley?"asked Andros throwing his hands up in the air._

_"Andros! You weren't really given a choice in that matter"answered T:J pointing it out_

_"But! The 4 of you knew Ashley better than I did"answered Andros._

_Justin Stewart is thinking a moment to himself. "There could be a chance that Aileen might come back to the past,since most of her friends are still in the past. We don't what happen in the future if Aileen went back there"answered Justin._

_(Ashley whinning) again_

_Andros whispers something to Ashley,picks her up in his arms. Turns towards his friends and sister-Karone. "I guess we shall see each other soon"answered Andros._

_They all say goodbye._

_Ashley whinnes all the way home._

_Andros trys to put Ashley down for a nap._

_Ashley races away from Andros._

_Andros races after Ashley in a flash of lightening._

_Ashley had raced outside of the house-was standing in the street._

_Andros saw the situation in hand._

_Car was coming towards Ashley on the street._

_(In the Future time)_

_Aileen was sleeping on the bed,had awaken up screaming_

_Andros comes racing upstairs in a flash of lightening,just in time to his Aileen disappear into flash of lights,falls to the ground. "No! Aileen"shouted Andros not wanting to lose his daughter again._

_(Back to the past)_

_Car was coming towards Ashley on the street._

_Bright lights appeared two feet away from the situation in hand._

_Andros frozed in his spot-standing there was Aileen-protecting Ashley from the car._

_Aileen had used her powers to frozed the scene,picking Ashley up._

_Ashley whinnes again. "No"shouted Ashley._

_Andros races towards the two. "Aileen! How we saw you die"cried Andros._

_Aileen is standing there holding onto Ashley's 10 years old form. "I'm sorry throught you would be better without me here in the past, Zordon sent me to the future-you healed there"answered Aileen._

_Andros hugs Aileen around the shoulders. "Wait until everyone hears your back"answered Andros._

_Aileen saids something to Andros. "Can you not tell anyone I'm back here for good, I want to be the one to tell them"answered Aileen._

_(3 of them head into the house)_

_Ashley is going to be punish for racing into the streets._

_Aileen looks at Andros of the past. "I'm not in trouble? In the future you were going to punish me for returning to the future"answered Aileen who was sitting down on the couch._

_Andros holds Aileen in his arms. "I just want to hold you"whispered Andros._

_(Two of them could hear Ashley screaming in her playpen)_

_Aileen looks at Andros. "What are you going to do with Ashley? Since I'm back here in the past"answered Aileen_

_Andros is thinking a moment. "Really don't have any ideas yet,better go deal with Ashley punishment"answered Andros groaning on the couch._

_"Can you call Zhane,Karone,Cory,Justin and jason here?"asked Aileen._

_(2 hours later) Jason had to drag Cory to Andros' home._

_"jason! I'm not going to Andros,especially when Aileen is dead"shouted Cory._

_Jason looks at Cory Scott his son of the future time. "Cory! Andros said we were needed at his house,watch your tone"answered Jason._

_"Fine! We shall go to the house, but I'm not getting out of the car"snapped Cory._

_(Cory was smack against his bum) 4 times_

_"Ouch! What was that for?"asked Cory rubbing his bottom_

_(4 of them arrived at the house)_

_Justin let's them in-he already knows that Aileen is back. "Hey! Andros couldn't come to greet the four of you,he's in a middle of a crisis with Ashley. But your more than welcome to see the surprised"answered justin._

_Zhane,Karone,Jason and Cory came into the kitchen area-frozed in their spots._

_Cory knew at once-who was standing there with their back towards them. "Aileen"shouted Cory racing towards his girlfriends._

_Gasps could be heard._

_Aileen hugs Cory around the shoulders,waves towards the other three._

_"Aileen! How are you back in the past?"asked Jason shocked of seeing Aileen back in the past._

_"Didn't think was needed here in the past, since Ashley was turned into a 10 year kid. It was part of Zordon and my doing when sent back to the future"answered Aileen._

_"Aileen does anyone else know your here?"asked Jason_

_"No! Just the four of you right now"answered Aileen sitting on Cory's lap._

_Karone could hear Ashley cries. "Maybe I should check on Ashley,sounds she's in pain"answered karone about to leave the kitchen area._

_"Aunt karone,Don't go upstairs right now. Ashley is getting punish for racing into the streets a couple hours ago"answered Aileen._

_Karone sits back down now._

_(Upstairs) Ashley was laying down on the bed-in her bedroom,after getting spanked by Andros._

_Andros slapping the left cheek then the right cheek _

_Left Cheek_

_Right Cheek_

_Ashley crying now._


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

_Justin,Zhane,Karone,Jason and Cory are the only ones that know that Aileen is back in the past right now._

_Andros was happy in seeing his daughter again-who he thought was dead._

_Ashley was sitting down on a very sore bum for racing into the streets._

_Aileen was sitting in between Cory and Andros on the couch_

_Cory turns towards Andros. "I was going to ask Aileen to marry me before she died"answered Cory._

_Andros looks at Jason Scott. _

_Jason Scott looks at Cory his son from the future. "I don't have a problem with it"answered Jason._

_Andros nods his head_

_Cory hugs Aileen around the shoulders._

_Ashley is crying now for attention,she doesn't like Andros right now._

_Andros ignores Ashley for a moment, hugs Aileen around the shoulders. "I'm so happy for you Aileen,just wish things were better for you kids"answered Andros._

_"Are you going to tell anyone else your alive?"asked Justin pointing it out_

_Aileen looks at those in the house-who already know she's back. "Yes! I might as well tell them"answered Aileen._

_4 hours later_

_"What is the rush?"asked Georgia Oliver racing into the backyard._

_Tommy Oliver following his daughter_

_Same as the others following their daughter or siblings behind them._

_"Yeah! What happen?"asked Amelia_

_"Does this have to do with Aileen?"asked Ariana Russell_

_Cory saids something to his friends. "You can come out now"answered Cory._

_Aileen slowly makes her way towards the others_

_Gasps could be heard._


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

_"What's so important that you called us here at your home Andros? We were just going go surfering at the park?"asked Miley hart_

_"There's someone you should see for yourself"answered Jason._

_Mouths were wide open_

_Aileen was waving at her friends_

_"Aileen! That can't be we saw you die"shouted the boys-Kevin,Jory,Lance and Ronald at once._

_"Boys! Can be stupid sometimes"murmured Gwen Bradley._

_"Hey! We aren't stupid"shouted Kevin Evans at once._

_"Gwen never said you were stupid to being with,she just stated that boys can be stupid sometimes"snapped Alexandra Hartford._

_"We never saw Aileen died in front of us-she disappeared"answered Cory Scott standing up for his fiance._

_(Ashley comes) slowly into the room-she's has been crying ever since getting spanked by Andros a few hours ago. Peeking around the corner to see what the noise was downstairs in the house._

_"Andros! Is Ashley supposed to be taking a nap?"asked Justin pointing towards Ashley whose head was peeking around the corner of the wall._

_Aileen looks over to Ashley-Hammond-Summers-who is 6 years old. She ignores Ashley the former yellow ranger. "I shall be right back"answered Aileen heading upstairs to get something from her bag she had brought back from the future time._

_(In the Future)_

_Andros couldn't believe lost Aileen again-now that he's alive in the future time. "No!"cried Andros._

_Zhane comes racing into the house. "Andros! Where are you?"asked Zhane._

_Andros walks towards his best friend and team mate. "Aileen she was here in the future,disappeared again. What if I never get to see my daughter again?"wailed Andros._

_(2 seconds later) there was a noise in the family room area._

_Andros and Zhane looked at the small person who was staring at them._

_"Who is that?"asked Zhane pointing to the small person looking at them._

_Andros is thinking a moment to himself._

_(Ashley Hammond-Summers) of the past was sent to the future time to be raised there. "I have a message from the rangers of the past"answered Ashley handing the rangers of the future a message._

_Andros is reading the message sent by the rangers of the past._

_Rangers of the Future if you gotten this message than-little Ashley Hammond of the past is safe and sound. She can no longer live in the past it's unsafe right now-due to the changes could happen already in the future._

_Signed Aileen Summers (Bly) daughter to Andros Summers,Xander Bly and the fiance of Cory Scott._


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_The news that Cory Scott and Aileen Summers were engaged in the past time was something different._

_Their friends were shocked of the news that Aileen was back again in the past._

_"No! We saw you die"yelled Georgia Oliver_

_Aileen was resting in between Andros and Cory on the couch._

_"Actually! We didn't see Aileen die in front of us guys,she disappeared into brunches of lights"answered Zoey-daughter of Zhane-she knew that Aileen wouldn't die like us._

_Aileen looks at her friends in the past. "You aren't happy I'm back?"asked Aileen._

_Georgia,Miley,Kevin,Justine,Jory,Thomas and some of the others looked at each other._

_"No! We aren't happy to see you"answered Renee Earhart_

_Aileen slowly get's off the couch,heads upstairs in a flash of lightening._

_Cory sighs looks at his team mates and friends. "You really had to say that to my fiance"snapped Cory walking upstairs in a flash of lightening._

_Andros at first sat there._

_"Renee! How could you say that?"asked Molly_

_Renee turns towards her fellow friends who are stuck in the past. "I didn't ask to be here in the past,I want to go back to the future"shouted Renee._

_"Some of us don't have a future to go to anymore,think of it Renee you aren't the only one who lost a parent"snapped Alexandra Hartford angrily._

_(Cory could hear Aileen) crying in the one of the bedroom. "Aileen! Can I come in?"asked Cory._

_Aileen crys harder._

_Cory trys to open to the doorway-realizes it's locked. He heads back downstairs not happy at the moment. "Everyone leave right now"snapped Cory angrily standing by the doorway of the family room area._

_"Cory! What's wrong?"asked Jason getting up from where he was sitting._

_"My fiance locked herself in one of the bedrooms,Aileen is crying"yelled Cory angrily._

_(Everyone leaves)_

_Well all except Jason,Karone,Zhane,Zoey and Justin who had stayed behind._

_Zoey finally get's Aileen to open the doorway of the bedroom-which happens to be Andros's bedroom. "Aileen"answered Zoey._

_Aileen crys into Zoey's shoulders. "Why! I didn't mean to caused pain here"wailed Aileen._

_Zoey sees Zhane and Andros standing by the doorway of the bedroom._

_(Cory comes into the room) too._

_Aileen crys harder into Andros shoulders. "I shouldn't have come back here"wailed Aileen crying into Andros shoulders pretty hard this time._

_Cory nods his head at Zoey and Zhane._


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

_Aileen wasn't quite the same since her friends from the future found out she was back again in the past. After finding out she is engaged to her long time boyfriend-Cory Scott._

_Cory Scott moved into the home of Andros,Zhane,Karone,Zoey,Xander and Aileen for the time being._

_Jason Scott glares at the others. "How could you treat Aileen like that? You have known her your whole life in the future. Cory told me he was going to ask Aileen to marry him in the future time"snapped Jason angrily._

_"Sorry!"answered several voices._

_Minus Gwen Bradley who glared at her team mates._

_"Gwen! Why are you looking like at us for?"asked Marley_

_Gwen Bradley stood up. "I'm going back home"snapped Gwen walking away from the group._

_Dustin,Blake and Hunter hurry after Gwen in a flash of lightening._

_"Gwen! Wait a minute"shouted Dustin._

_Alexandra Hartford stood up too. "I agree with Gwen, I going to see Aileen"snapped Alexandra racing out of the juice bar area._

_Mack Hartford follows his daughter too._

_(Aileen hasn't been the same since) her friends who are from the future time like she is-were shocked was back again in the past._

_This time engaged to Cory Scott._

_"Aileen"answered Zoey sitting down near Aileen who was sitting on the couch._

_Aileen stares at her hands at first._

_Andros watches from a short distance-daughter from the future hasn't been the same since-her friends reaction of her coming back to the past alive-well being engaged to Cory Scott._

_"Andros! Every thing will be ok"answered Karone._

_Andros looks at Karone-cries into her shoulders._

_Karone takes Andros away from the two girls._

_Zoey kneels down to her cousin level who is just staring at the wall in the house. "Aileen"answered Zoey._

_Aileen looks at Zoey-daughter to Zhane the silver astro-space ranger. "Was it a mistake to come here to the past,why were we sent here to change our future?"asked Aileen._

_Zoey was wondering about that too. "Aileen we have a better life here in the past-Andros is alive here"answered Zoey._

_Aileen stands up._

_(Gwen and Alexandra raced into the house)_


	24. Chapter 24

Ending Coming Too Soon Enough:Part I

_Aileen was spending some time with the female former rangers-helping her plan the wedding._

_(Most of the female rangers) were invited to help with the situation in hand._

_Karone,Vida,Madison,Kimberly,Emma and Zoey were invited to help with the wedding details._

_(Cory Scott) was among the former male rangers._

_"I still think you kids are young to get married in the first place"murmured max-blue wild force ranger._

_"Yeah! Will agree with that"answered Carlos pointing it._

_"Well! It's not up too you guys"answered Jason speaking up for his son getting married to Aileen daughter to Andros._

_"Andros! Don't you think Aileen shouldn't get married at a young age?"asked Will the black operation overdrive ranger._

_Andros gives a look at the former male rangers._

_(Back in the future time)_

_Andros,Zhane and other rangers of the future stared at Ashley Hammond who was sent to the future._

_Xander Bly angrily stood up-points towards Andros. "I'm not agreeing in taking care of that monster-she's the reason why you were in coma for the past 14 years of Aileen's life. I was one who was taking care of your daughter"yelled Xander angrily._

_Andros of the future. "I didn't ask you to take care of my daughter in the first place. I'm the reason why sending Aileen to the past it's not safe anymore in the future time"answered Andros._

_"Then explain why Ashley Hammond of the past is in our future time?"asked Nick Russell the red mystic force ranger._

_"Something had to happen in the past"answered Connor pointing it out._

_(Back to the past time)_

_Aileen was sounded asleep in her bedroom._

_Andros was still worried about his daughter whose from the future time,wondering if the future Andros knows what's going to happen soon._

Jason and Cory Scott had brought a house a couple downs from where Andros was staying with Zhane and Karone.


	25. Chapter 25

The Wedding:Part

Aileen was standing wearing a white gown,made of silk.

Her bridesmaids were Zoey-cousin,Gwen Bradley,Alexandra Hartford and Rachel Collins.

Cory Scott was standing on the alter waiting for his bride to be-his bestman was Lance Cranston.

Others kids from the future time were sitting in the pews,behind them were their siblings or parents in the past.

"Do you think Cory and Aileen are going to last it this long?"whispered Justine Aston whispered towards the others.

"Justine! Cory was going to asked Aileen to marry him in the future time"answered Carmen Mcknight shaking her head.

"Ok! You two break it up-we don't need to see you kissing yet"answered Georgia Oliver glaring at Kira Ford and Connor Mcknight kissing each other.

"Should know better with your kid here in the past"answered Tommy Oliver glaring at Connor.

"How come Andros isn't walking Aileen down the aisle?"asked Miley Hart.

Andros was sitting with Zhane,Karone,Carlos,T:J and Justin in one of the pews.

"Aileen wanted Xander Bly to walk her down towards the front area of the church,he was close to his niece"answered Blake Bradley.

Aileen Bly said her vows to Cory Scott.

Cory Scott said his vows to his bride to be.

"Wondered where they are going on their honeymoon?"asked Jory Cobrett.

"Hawaii and New Zealand were the two choices"answered Karone.


End file.
